


Favorite Things

by radikalsheek



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radikalsheek/pseuds/radikalsheek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam are not mine, if they were I wouldn't be here writing about them.  Deep thanks to Maggie Stiefvater for their creation.</p><p>Smut. Sex. </p><p> </p><p>In which Adam is a tease and Ronan gets it done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

He had Ronan exactly where he wanted him, face flushed and writhing mightily under him. He pressed his pelvis down into Ronan’s crotch, rubbing, getting the angle juuust right and there, he pushed forward, their cocks sliding in precisely the right way.

Ronan gasped, jerked and let forth a stream of swear words. Adam thought he sounded way too coherent. A swearing Ronan was one step from a begging Ronan but still several notches away from incoherent Ronan who could only manage gasps, growls and grunts although, even robbed of the power of speech, Ronan usually managed to be eloquent with his body. 

Incoherent Ronan was possibly Adam’s favorite and he had an advantage at times like these. Ronan had greater strength and longer reach but Adam was able to put words together long past the stage when Ronan had lost it. 

Abruptly, Adam decided he didn’t want incoherent Ronan just yet. Begging Ronan was also kind of fun.

Ronan was heaving under him. Adam leaned down and brushed Ronan’s mouth with his own. He knew Ronan wanted deep and wet so he teased him with light, barely-there touches. It drove Ronan mad. Ronan’s mouth followed his own, Adam pulled back, only to lean in, teasing again. Ronan rolled his head side to side, gasping.

“Gods, fuck me.” 

Adam’s cock agreed eagerly, twitching happily. Adam’s mind had other ideas.

“Nah.”

Ronan looked at him uncomprehendingly and it really wasn’t fair to play with such a lust fogged mind. He wouldn’t if he didn’t know how much Ronan enjoyed it too, slowing things down, drawing this out. Adam was an A Grade tease and Ronan mostly appreciated it.

Adam shook his head. 

“Nah. I fucked you last time, feeling kind of lazy. Your turn to get busy.” Adam rotated his pelvis again and watched Ronan writhe. “You be the fucker, I’ll be fuckee.”

“Nghhh, urk, uck.” said Ronan, throwing his head around. 

“Sorry didn’t catch that.” Adam leaned over and licked at the particular spot on Ronan’s neck which usually made his limbs jerk and his eyes roll. 

Mission accomplished. 

“aaaah, gaaah, aaaaah”, said Ronan.

“That wasn’t Latin. Maybe it was tree? I don’t speak tree. You wanna be fucked, you have to ask nicely.” 

There was silence, apart from heaving breaths whilst Ronan tried to speak and Adam applied mouth and hands to various hot spots Adam wondered if he had pushed too far and was still wondering when he found himself flat on his back, pinned down by Ronan above him, all sorts of pressure in the all the right places. Oh goody, dominant Ronan was high on his list of favorites too. Adam wasn’t done yet. This really was turning out well. There was a silence, save for Ronan drawing great gasps to slow his breathing and regain some control.

Adam gave him time despite some strategic writhing. 

“If you fuck me, I’ll do your History paper”, said Adam, opening the negotiations.

Ronan grinned. He looked much more in control.

“If you fuck me, I’ll cook for you for a week.” 

Good offer. Adam had a sudden vivid smile at the memory of that particular discovery. “Even I get sick of pizza and Gansey thinks food just appears beside him, so yeah, I can take care of basics”, Ronan had said when Adam had stumbled onto this hidden talent. “Mom taught all of us. Matthew’s pretty good and Declan uses it for his own evil purposes. What’s the matter, Parrish, no-one ever cooked for you before? No kitchen in the double-wide? I hope there was a microwave at least to heat up the big box frozen dinners so you didn’t completely starve.” If Gansey had been there, he would have been huffing at Ronan but he wasn’t and Adam was discovering Ronan had a way of finding old hurts and confronting them with a thrust straight through their center. Brutal, but it also had a way of draining the poison from the memory that was more effective than all of Gansey’s pained sympathy. “Well, someone’s cooking for you now, so quit sniveling and eat up.” 

Ronan cooking all week was a fine thought but he’d used it before. 

“Nah, nice offer but been there and done that.” Adam pulled Ronan down for the deep, wet kiss he’d been wanting. Damn Ronan could kiss. Adam pulled away to run his tongue around Ronan’s ear, then whispered, “ If you fuck me, you can draw on me again.” 

“If you fuck me, I’ll let you eat stuff off me.” Nice comeback. Ronan was so in the game this round. Adam swore that Ronan’s skin had a hundred different tastes, depending on where and when it was licked. Ronan’s skin with food added was even better. He had no objection to Adam’s licking mania but wasn’t always agreeable to being his serving tray. The chocolate and whipped cream episodes had gone well enough but he’d bitched about the honey and he wasn’t cooperating with Adam’s fruit suggestions at all. 

Adam needed something to top that one. 

“I’ll wash the BMW wearing those shorts you like.” 

“Oil?”

“Sure.” Judging by Ronan’s face, that was a hit 

Adam took the opportunity to play with Ronan’s left nipple, the more sensitive one. Ronan jerked up, then ground down. He gathered both of Adam’s wandering hands in his and pinned them above his head. There was a pause in the negotiations for some serious pawing and grinding. He really did like toppy Ronan. Especially as, come to think of it, he hadn’t been much in evidence recently. Adam briefly wondered if there was a particular reason for that. Had Ronan been pulling back because Adam hadn’t been lately? God, that was good and now was not the best time to think about this. Adam pushed the thought aside. He was good at compartmentalizing. And he really did want to be fucked tonight.

“You can tie me up.”

Adam laughed. 

“Ha, nice try but that one’s for you. You like it too much.” 

“Tie me up and blindfold…in tennis whites” Adam nearly groaned out loud. He did love sweaty, post-tennis Ronan in his whites. In addition to the cooking, Ronan had had tennis, music, Irish and ballroom dance, etiquette (although you wouldn’t know it), horse-riding (“Give me a motorbike any day. Smells better, goes faster, has a lot fewer teeth”), various sport and art lessons. The childhoods of privileged children seemed to consist of a lot of scheduling and lessons as well as private schools. No-one had ever driven him to anything but he had had a lot of time by himself and Adam could just imagine the caustic reply to that observation. 

Time to up the ante. 

“I’ll suck you off.” Ronan’s eyes darkened and he didn’t hold back his groan. Dammit, Adam, thought, too much, too soon.

“Deep throat.” countered Ronan. “You can fuck my mouth” It was Adam’s turn to groan because whilst Adam had the words, Ronan’s body had no fear, his mouth was diabolical and his gag reflex, unlike Adam’s more volatile one, was non-existent. How was this even still a contest? 

“Yes,” said Adam, “God, yes. You win.” Ronan kissed him deep and wet and all tongue. “No, wait. I wanted you to fuck me.” Ronan was working at his neck down to his chest and Adam was suddenly pulsing with one single thought. “Fuck me, Ronan, please, fuck me. Hard and fast, I want it. Please.” 

It may have been the begging or the way Adam sunk into the bed beneath him, taking Ronan’s weight and pulling him in further, but suddenly there was no point to who promised what and why. Ronan released Adam’s hands, reaching for the lube stashed by the mattress and Adam was suddenly all arms and legs wrapping, twining. They kissed and it was mouths spreading wide, jaws and tongues battling. He pulled Ronan close and panted into the curve of his shoulder. Adam was a mass of heat and haste and as Ronan slipped a coated finger past his guardian ring and into his body, it wasn’t enough and he wanted more, he wanted it now. 

“Want you, want you”, Adam murmured then let loose a wild, wailing cry as Ronan found the spongy bundle of nerves and white light bloomed behind his eyes. He kept up the wailing as Ronan stretched and stroked. Two fingers, three. If Gansey was home in the dark spread of Monmouth, no doubt he was scrabbling for one of the several sets of expensive noise canceling headphones he had recently invested in. Adam was a screamer and in perfect denial about it but there was a reason why Gansey had pointedly taken to wearing them and it wasn’t a sudden music addiction. 

Ronan moved down his body and then his mouth was around Adam’s cock, warm and accomplished, his tongue flattening and swirling. Adam lost track of time and space. He was all feeling. He was on the point of gasping a warning when Ronan was kneeling beside him again covering his mouth in a fierce kiss and pulling him up.

“Hands and knees, baby.” 

Adam went. Ronan’s hands were gentle on him, guiding, as he fumbled, desperate with want, into position. Ronan was behind him and Adam pushed back then finally, finally there was the thrust, the slide, Ronan pushing deep into him and he could nearly weep with the relief of it. The space of heartbeats and tension, Ronan’s hands moving in sweet strokes across his back, then Adam gasped “Okay” and Ronan was moving. 

At times like this, Adam wondered why they ever did anything else. Why they didn’t just give up everything to have endless sex and why they couldn’t just live like this with Ronan deep inside him, moving just like that. The whole world was this time and place, this bed, he and Ronan moving together and there was no need to ever want otherwise. Ronan changed angles, brushed his prostrate and Adam, in one detached corner of his mind, registered that he was wailing again. Perhaps the teasing had some truth to it and he may feel it in his throat later but right now, he could care less. 

Ronan’s hand left his back to wrap around his cock. It was slick with lube and so exquisitely right that the desperate heat building inside him boiled up and up until the point of madness, stretching him thin and wide and brainless with need and- 

He was coming, splintering, convulsing around Ronan, aware of Ronan’s long guttural moan as Adam’s body triggered his own. They hung, isolated and together, blissful, then Ronan’s arms wrapped him close, pulled him sideways and they were lying curled, sweaty and panting and sticky. 

Ronan was still buried in him. Adam felt his pelvis contract away and stretched a hand back, pulling on Ronan’s buttock, prolonging the contact even as Ronan was softening inside him. Ronan arms were firm around his middle and he rested a damp forehead against his neck. Adam titled his head against Ronan’s shoulder and their mouths met, sweet and thorough. Adam felt Ronan slip from his body and Ronan reach beyond the mattress, cleaning them off with a t-shirt that Adam hoped was not one of his. Then Ronan was back, bundling close. 

“Okay?”, he said, softly and Adam wanted to tell him how great he was, what a fabulous lover, hotter than the sun, sweeter than spring water and amazing all round. He wanted to say he realized how lucky he was and how, as every day passed, he loved Ronan more. He wanted to say profound and moving things but sleep was closing in and for once, Adam didn’t have the words, so he let his body curl into Ronan’s and nestled his face in its spot on Ronan’s neck. 

“Nnngh”, he said and hoped Ronan understood. Ronan held him tighter, kissed him slowly and Adam thought that post-coital, snuggly Ronan was his favorite one.


End file.
